rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zolnir/Post RWBY V3E1 Thoughts
Post RWBY V3E1 Thoughts: 1. Weiss is Poor - The moment she rejected her father's call, her platinum Schnee Corporation card got cut immediately. That's one helluva father she has there, and one helluva bank to react this quickly. 2. Emerald/Mercury May Be the Reason Yang & Weiss Butt Heads - As mentioned before by RT Weiss and Yang's relationship will be challenged, and I foresee it to happen during a tournament match itself. Whether Emerald and Mercury will be the reason that personality conflict between them explodes is speculation, but it's very possible. 3. Team CEMN (Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Neo) Battle Plan - Neo to 1 versus 4 the enemy team, Emerald and Mercury to provide support fire from afar, and Cinder playmaking on the fly against any unexpected situation. This is a military group already. Scaaaaaaary. 4. They All Have Their Own Problems - Weiss' problem is her dad. We can see at this point that she receives a measly monthly allowance from her father – she may be even poorer than the rest of her teammates, although she seems to hide it behind a facade of stinginess – so whatever her status may be, this heiress is not loved by her family. - Blake's problem is Adam's' 'reappearance. With Adam's appearance her belief will be shaken once again, and it's highly likely that momentary hesitation will cost them and the peace of the Vytal Festival (Weiss and Yang in the tournament, Blake and Ruby free to do stuff outside of it, and if I predict correctly the first real crisis they face is one that they'll fail). -Yang's problem is '''Raven's appearance. '''At best Raven is an ally with common interest, and she likely isn't looking out for the common good that are expected of a Huntress. Yang's normally stable psych will be disrupted by her mother's appearance, which will in turn likely trigger a hidden conflict between her and Weiss, because on one side is a girl who wishes to escape her family and the other is one who wants to be with them again. She'll be frustrated, she'll say the wrong things, Weiss will never back down until it's too late to, and they'll suffer for it. - Ruby's problem is composed of many things, but they're mainly categorized under 2 things. '''1, her failures. 2, her fear of failures. '''Nothing scares Ruby more than to fail someone's expectations, because I believe it strongly reminds her of the day her mother 'failed' and died. There may also be the childhood trauma that, kids are insensitive and ignorant enough to call her 'the reason your mother died' or something similar, which in the end all translates to the same thing: Ruby's is afraid of failures, and unable to absolve herself from even the slightest misstep. Ruby's problems she'll face this Volume, I predict will be the following things. From the order of small to large, - Her failure to keep her teammates together. As I've mentioned before, it's very likely that Yang and Weiss will argue with each other. Usually Yang is the one who holds the team together and is mature enough to be the 'bimbo' to crease rough patches in their relationship, but when she's angry she can be as stubborn as Weiss. Ruby will blame herself for not able to keep the two together even though she tries to keep them from falling apart. Moreover, Blake will very likely become moody again after her meeting with Adam. We know Blake has a problem of being overly pessimistic and when she's frustrated she doesn't care who she brings pain to. Ruby is unable to cheer her up, and with Yang and Weiss out of commission Ruby will feel a sense of crisis (it's my fault as the leader that my team is falling apart) that may lead to some stupid decisions. - Her failure to stop the crisis of the Vytal Festival. After the victory in Volume 2 it's hard for a young girl like her to not get confident of herself, and potentially too confident that when in face of another crisis - “Are we going to go just the two of us?” “Well Weiss and Yang are… never mind, let's do this ourselves. I'm sure we'll be okay!” - she decides that she can handle it with half the team and gets herself a nightmare at the end of everything. - Her failure to 'meet' her friends' expectations. It's almost 100% guaranteed Team JNPR is going to eat shit this Volume, and the number 1 shit eater on the list is unbelievably, not Jaune (in fact he's likely the one to pull them together as the leader of the group) but Pyrrha this time. This is likely related to the first crisis I mention about or maybe some underhanded tactics by Cinder, which will result in disaster for Team JNPR regardless if Jaune manages to pull them back together (at the very least, I believe they have a very low chance of progressing through the tournaments). Ruby is the type of person who will agonize herself over the above, despite her having little to no relation to Team JNPR's crisis because Cinder was out for their blood from the start. If this is related to the first crisis, then she may blame herself for failing to stop it. Moreover, she is 'friends' with Emerald. It is made very clear that Emerald ''hates ''seeing Team RWBY happy, and most of all Ruby since she's the 'happiest' of them all, so it's highly likely that she'll torment the shit out of Ruby the moment she gets a shot to do so. Emerald's fanbase is most likely going to drop this Volume, and porn artists are going to get a kick of bullying Ruby in pen again (it is not a joke when I say that Ruby is the most 'loved' character in the… well, I don't need to say the obvious. Which I did). Category:Blog posts